Words like Swords
by Xanthania
Summary: Venus x Kunzite / Drabble / SilMil


A/N: Ein Drabble mit mehr als 100 Worten. Oha. Alles gehört Naoko Takeuchi!

* * *

"Anziehend?", Venus lachte laut auf. "General Kunzite ist so anziehend wie ein Eisblock. Ich schlafe schon ein, wenn ich nur an sein versteinertes Gesicht denke!"

Venus lachte noch lauter, ehe sie in Mars' entsetztes Gesicht sah, die einen Punkt hinter Venus fixierte. Venus drehte sich neugierig um die eigene Achse, nur um in die kühlen Augen desjenigen zu sehen, über den sie gerade laut gelacht hatte. In dessen Augen? Viel mehr war es zunächst ein in eine massive Uniform gehüllter Torso, denn Venus war mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als der General.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, änderten sich Venus' Gesichtszüge schlagartig, ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz und sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Um ihre Fassung zu bewahren, wand sie sich wieder an Mars, deren Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie kannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck: Mars war kurz davor, laut loszulachen.

"Venus.", sagte die Kriegerin des Feuers, "my Lord.", und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken, nicht ohne Venus belustigt zuzuzwinkern.

"Bevor Ihr im Stehen einschlaft, gehen wir wohl besser einige Schritte, my Lady.", sagte der General, seine Mimik eisern wie eh und je. Aus dem Mund jedes anderen hätte der Satz wie ein Witz geklungen, aber der General war nicht für seine Scherze bekannt.

Venus, die gerade noch Mars flehentlich angesehen hatte, öffnete kurz den Mund, doch sie war verstummt wie ein Fisch und brachte nur eine verzerrte Grimasse hervor. Wenig später fand sie sich, Seite an Seite mit Kunzite, über den Palasthof schlendernd wieder.

"Es gibt taktische Fragen zu besprechen.", begann er, „nun da auch die Krieger vom Jupiter endlich eingetroffen sind." Er hatte das Talent, nur leise sprechen zu müssen und doch gehört zu werden.

"Ihr habt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, my Lord.", antwortete sie schlicht.

"Eure Soldaten sind schlecht ausgestattet und nur oberflächlich ausgebildet im Schwertkampf."

"My Lord, venusische Krieger sind traditionell exzellente Bogenschützen und sollten daher auch entsprechend eingesetzt werden. Ich nehme an, eine Unterweisung in taktische Fragen für militärische Schlachten muss ich Euch nicht geben."

"Gott bewahre."

"Euer Gott wird Euch in jedem Fall nicht helfen können."

Er atmete laut und missbilligend aus. "Die Rüstungen der Venusier bleiben nichtsdestotrotz ein Problem. Sie verfügen nicht einmal über einen Harnisch, geschweige denn über einen vernünftigen Helm."

"Venusische Rüstungen verfügen über Vorteile, die Eurem terrestrischen Auge womöglich entgehen, my Lord."

"Ich wäre schon erleichtert, wenn Eure Männer nicht in Stofffetzen in die Schlacht zögen. Die venusische Definition von Kleidung ist in der Tat höchst interessant." Mit erhobener Augenbraue ließ Kunzite seine Augen abschätzig über Venus' Robe wandern, welche in der Tat mehr zeigte als versteckte. Es betonte insbesondere ihren flachen Bauch und ihr ansehnliches Dekolleté.

"Ihr seid angetan?", fragte sie, nicht ohne kokett eine Augenbraue zu heben.

"Zwingt mich nicht, ehrlich zu antworten."

"Eure Beleidigungen berühren mich nicht."

"Beleidigungen? My Lady, ich wage nicht, in Konkurrenz zu Euren Expertisen zu treten." Venus rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid inzwischen noch nicht eingeschlafen.", sagte er weiter.

"Ich halte mich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen.", bemerkte sie spitz.

"Keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine anstrengende Schlacht."

"Seid unbesorgt. Ich werde vorbereitet sein. Wie auch meine Soldaten."

"Für die Dauer der Rebellion stehen Eure Streitkräfte unter meinem Kommando. Ich möchte meine Soldaten im Sinne der Moral einheitlich ausrüsten, womit wir wieder beim Thema wären."

Venus überlegte kurz.

"Solange sie unter dem Banner der Venus marschieren, stimme ich gewissen Anpassungen zu."

Kunzite nickte kurz und schwieg.

"Ich freue mich über Eure Zugeständnisse.", sagte Kunzite doch sein Gesicht verriet davon nichts.

"Nicht, dass wir uns falsch verstehen..", begann sie und runzelte die Stirn, doch er unterbrach sie.

"My Lady, es war mir eine Ehre.", er nickte und ging davon.

Venus atmete skeptisch aus, aber konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verhindern.


End file.
